Sasori Sendu (I hope Your Smile)
by Peri SakuraCantik
Summary: Kau adalah Sasori Akasuna, pemuda biasa yang berusia 18 tahun, kau bukan monster yang harus kutakuti, meskipun kau menelan virus mematikanpun aku tetap berada disampingmu, menjagamu bahkan memelukmu. Jika kau merasa kau bibit penyakit, maka akulah antibiotiknya. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasori Sendu**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasori Akasuna &amp; Sakura Haruno

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, sedikit garing… yaaahh

Warning! OOC dikitttss….! :D

Chapter 1

Beberapa cahaya putih dan suara gemuruh menghiasi suasana langit yang tertutupi awan kelabu, tetesan air bening pun tak berhenti berlomba untuk menghantam seluruh permukaan Bumi. Angin pun tak ingin kalah meramaikan suasana tersebut, dengan lincahnya bergerak kesana kemari melawan sang hujan. Membuat dahan-dahan pepohonan tak berdaya dengan keganasan cuaca sore ini. Jalan yang biasanya ramai dilalui oleh orang banyak terlihat sangat sepi, banyak memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak sambil menikmati peperangan cuaca dengan menikmati secangkir kopi hangat.

Berbeda dengan suasana diujung gang sempit yang memang jarang orang melintasinya, terlihat beberapa anak sekolah bergerumul saling menyerang. 3 lawan 1. Mungkin sedikit tidak adil, tapi untuk sang pemain tunggal sepertinya sangat terlatih dalam hal bela diri, lihat saja sekarang 2 lawannya tumbang diantara jalan yang berlumpur. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan bertarung disaat hujan lebat seperti ini memang sangat tidak mendukung, ia tidak bisa memfokuskan penglihatannya yang selalu dihujami air langit. Untung saja kelebihannya yang bertarung dengan cara membabi buta menyelamatkannya dari serangan 3 musuhnya ini. Dengan sekali tendangan terakhir, lawan ke tiga pun ikut tumbang.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat buruk seperti ini", pemuda berwajah manis namun beraura dingin itu menatap bangunan kumuh di depannya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya tanpa menghiraukan 3 orang yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Mata hazel dinginnya menatap lurus pintu kayu yang sudah sangat rapuh dan usang, ia tidak pernah segugup ini. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan karena membayangkan hal yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dengan hati-hati, ia memutar ganggang pintu yang sudah berkarat itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri seluk beluk bangunan kecil yang benar-benar gelap. Bau alkohol menusuk penciumannya sehingga ia harus menutup hidung mancungnya. Matanya masih mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang yang ia yakini berada di tempat tak layak huni ini.

"Akh..hhh"

Deg!

Langkahnya terhenti dan matanya membulat sempurna, ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat menahan emosi dan rasa penasarannya. Ia sangat mengenal suara yang sudah 2 tahun dikenalnya, dengan perasaan sakit, ia mengintip ke arah sumber suara desahan yang diiringi suara dencitan ranjang. Pemuda berambut merah pucat itu membungkukkan badannya, melihat sebuah kenyataan pahit di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari oleh lilin kecil. Gadis dan pria yang sedang bergumal di atas ranjang sudah pasti dikenalnya, melihat ekspresi terkejut sekaligus perasaan kecewa yang mendalam. Orang yang sangat dicintainya menghianatinya dengan berhubungan badan bersama orang yang sangat dibencinya, Kabuto.

Pemuda yang biasanya tak bisa menahan emosinya itu hanya memundurkan langkahnya, bahkan untuk marah saja ia sudah tidak sanggup. Gadis yang selama ini ia nobatkan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai ternyata mengecewakan kepercayaannya.

"Karin..", lirihnya kemudian disahuti teriakan sang petir yang mungkin menertawakan hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Sasori, astaga.. kau berkelahi lagi?", kata pemuda berambut raven itu tanpa ada ekspresi kepanikan melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang berantakan. Bukan karena ia jahat, tapi kondisi seperti ini memang sudah terbiasa, malah jika Sasori pulang dengan keadaan rapi menjadi pertanyaan heboh untuknya.

"Lawanmu berapa hari ini?", tanyanya sambil membalik lembaran bacaan novelnya. Pemuda bernama Sasori itu cuek saja sambil mengambil handuk biru di samping pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

"Sepertinya kau kurang puas dengan pertarunganmu hari ini, ada apa?", akhirnya Sasuke menutup bacaannya dan memandang kearah sahabatnya yang jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Aku… belum menghajar satu orang yang ada di kamar itu"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasori langsung masuk kamar mandi milik Sasuke yang memang berada di dalam kamar. Sasuke hanya menatap Sasori heran, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Belum tangannya meraih novel tersebut, tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, dengan malas ia meraih handphone touchscreen miliknya. Terlihat dilayar nya 'Dobe-Calling'

_"__Sasukeeeee…. Hari ini hujaaaannn deraassss!"_

Sasuke spontan menjauhkan handphone tersebut dari telinganya, ia lengah mengira yang akan berbicara itu adalah Naruto, ternyata teman pinky satunya yang terkenal sangat berisik.

"Hn, lalu kenapa?"

_"__Ini kode, Sasuke~ ~ ~", sahut suara dari seberang sana dengan nada manja._

"Aku bukan cenayang yang selalu mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Katakan saja apa maumu, jidat!", kata Sasuke ketus dengan teman sekelasnya ini.

_"__Naruto akan rapat dan pulang malam, lalu aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengantarkan ku pulang, karena saat ini…."_

"Tidak mau", dengan nada kejam Sasuke menutup pembicaraannya dan meletakkan handphonenya sembarangan. Ia berdiri kemudian mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di meja belajar. Baru ia akan melangkah keluar, Sasori sudah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kau mau kemana?", Tanya Sasori.

"Menjemput Sakura"

"Siapa itu? Pacarmu?"

"Hanya orang-orang yang bertelinga baja yang tahan berpacaran dengannya. Yosh, aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau mau makan ambil saja di dikulkas"

Sasori hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, kemudian mengambil handphone merahnya yang merknya sama dengan Sasuke. Satu pesan belum terbaca dari Karin.

_'__Sasori, maaf. Aku sudah tdk bisa bersamamu, orangtuaku tdk setuju dengan pria yg selalu berkelahi. Maafkan aku'_

Tanpa ekspresi terkejut, ia menghapus pesan itu kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja belajar Sasuke. Mata hazelnya memandang kosong ke depan, seperti boneka manekin yang terlihat sangat tampan. Sesekali tersenyum pahit menertawakan hidupnya yang sangat berantakan.

Diusianya yang baru menginjak usia 6 tahun, ayah dan ibunya bercerai, ia pun ikut dengan sang Ayah yang kemudian ia mengetahui penyebab kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Ibu nya mempergoki sang Ayah sedang bercinta dengan pria lain, yang merupakan sahabat ibunya. Betapa hancur hati Sasori ketika ayahnya membawa pria itu ke dalam rumahnya dan menjadi salah satu keluarganya. Entah sedikit menggelikan karena ia mempunyai 2 ayah sekarang. Mulai saat itulah, Sasori sangat uring-uringan di rumahnya sendiri, maka dari itu ia sering menginap di rumah Sasuke. Tapi, bukan berarti ia mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

1 jam berlalu

Sasori menyibukkan dirinya membuat beberapa makanan di dapur Sasuke, rumah itu sangat sepi karena kedua orangtua Sasuke sedang pergi keluar negri dan Itachi sudah memiliki keluarga dan memiliki rumah sendiri. Sasori memang memiliki kepribadian buruk karena selalu bertingkah kasar dengan orang-orang yang mengusiknya. Ia memang doyan berkelahi dan tidak takut akan bahaya di depannya, seperti menanti maut. Tapi beruntungnya, ia memang belum waktunya mati. Meskipun kasar, ia sangat terlihat manis jika bermain di dapur, tangannya dengan lihai memainkan seluruh peralatan memasak dan Sasuke akui makanan Sasori itu memang enak.

"Kau ini membuang-buang bensinku saja, cepat cari bukumu"

Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat sebal dari arah luar, Sasori hanya mengangkat lehernya tinggi melihat kejadian apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Sepertinya Sasuke membawa seseorang yang sekarang berteriak histeris karena lupa menyimpan buku tugas Biologinya.

"Wah, kau memasak ini semua. Hebat!"

Suara cempreng itu mengagetkan Sasori yang baru saja ingin mengangkat telor gorengnya, ia melengah dan melihat sosok gadis berwajah lebih manis darinya menatap hasil masakannya dengan tatapan kelaparan. Sasori kemudian melanjutkan aksinya memasak tanpa menghiraukan celoteh gadis yang merupakan temannya Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau malah muncul di dapur. Cepat cari bukumu", kata Sasuke menarik ujung kerah belakang Sakura dan dibalas dengan jeritan meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, senang bertemu denganmu. Arrgh, Sasuke… kau bisa lembut sedikit tidak", teriak Sakura yang suaranya sayup-sayup menjauh, namun Sasori masih mendengar celoteh gadis itu bertanya tentang dirinya kepada Sasuke.

"Berisik", guman Sasori.

Pemuda itu meletakkan piring yang berisi 3 telor setengah matang ke atas meja makan, kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Baru saja ia memulai makannya, dua orang barusan muncul lagi di ruang makan.

"Sasu, aku numpang makan, ya", kata gadis itu tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Sasuke membalas dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Dasar melarat"

"Yah, hanya 2 mangkok sup saja?"

"Itu tandanya kau harus makan di rumahmu sendiri"

Sasori memandang sekilas wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat memelas meratapi sup ayam buatannya. Entah kenapa ia sangat iba jika ada seseorang yang sangat ingin menyantap masakannya.

"Ini untukmu", kata Sasori menyodorkan mangkuk miliknya.

"Eh, lalu kau bagaimana?", Tanya Sakura.

"Aku bisa membuatnya lagi", Sasori pun beranjak dari tampat duduknya dan berkutat lagi di dapur, membuat Sakura jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tuh, kan, kau jadi merepotkan orang"

"Setidaknya dia baik daripada kau", dengus Sakura sambil menyantap sup nya.

"Kita bisa makan ini bersama-sama"

"Saling berbagi makanan itu menjijikkan"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia melirik sendok dan gelas yang tertulis nama pemuda itu. "Bahkan ia menamai gelas dan sendoknya, seberapa pembersihnya sih dia?"

"Lebih baik kau makan saja", sahut Sasuke. Sasori hanya terdiam dan mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat.

.

.

.

Suasana sore di tepi sungai terlihat sangat suram di mata hazel pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sesekali ia melempar beberapa kerikil ke dalam sungai untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, namun karena tidak berekspresi, ia tidak seperti terlihat orang yang sedang kesal. Ia kadang mendengus kesal karena masih belum menerima keputusan sepihak dari Karin yang sangat tidak berperasaan. Setidaknya Sasori ingin perempuan itu bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu Sasori melihatnya berbuat hal menjijikkan di tempat yang sama menjijikkannya. Mungkin memang tidak tahu diri, ya.. wanita itu.

"Sasori"

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya, ia tidak perlu melengah untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Karena akhir-akhir ini orang itu sering merecoki rumah Sasuke, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis berambut gulali pink ini.

"Kau tidak punya teman selain Sasuke, ya?"

Sasori memiringkan bibirnya, kenapa gadis ini langsung menohok pertanyaan seperti itu tanpa basi-basi dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya?

"Menurutmu?", Sasori kembali melempar kerikil kearah sungai.

"Wajahmu memang selalu datar seperti itu, ya? Kau ada masalah?"

Sasori diam saja dan enggan menjawab pertanyaan gadis aneh disampingnya, lagipula jika ia menceritakan masalahnya, tidak mungkin gadis itu mampu menyelesaikannya. Biarlah ia menyimpan sendiri dan tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya, ia benci dikasihani.

Sakura mendesah panjang, ia tidak bisa mengajak Sasori mengobrol tentang masalahnya. Ia memang sudah mengetahui dari Sasuke, bukannya Sasuke itu sahabat yang berkhianat, tapi Sasuke sudah mempercayakan Sakura untuk mendukung Sasori yang seperti mau mati besok. Kini mata emeraldnya memandang jauh air sungai yang mulai tampak keorangean karena tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau mendengar masalahku?", kata Sakura, Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis berambut soft pink lembut di sampingnya.

"Aku mempunyai banyak impian, aku ingin jadi koki meskipun aku tidak pandai memasak, aku ingin jadi penyanyi meskipun suaraku sumbang, aku ingin jadi atlet meskipun fisikku lemah, aku ingin menjadi guru meskipun aku tidak sepandai Sasuke. Semua itu adalah cita-citaku yang aku yakin salah satunya bisa ku raih, tapi…. Ada satu hal yang tidak pernah dan tidak ingin ku impikan", Sakura menutup matanya. Lama ia menghirup udara senja itu dalam-dalam, kemudian melepasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Menikah"

"Eh?", Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Bukankah itu impian paling utama seorang wanita? Sasori menatapnya lekat, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan jalan pembicaraan gadis ini.

"Aku tidak bisa melahirkan", wajah Sakura sendu, ia perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sasori tertegun, apakah gadis ini akan menangis? Oh, jangan, Sasori tidak tega melihat anak perempuan menangis karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Wanita memang ingin menikah, tapi hal paling membahagiakan adalah mampu membawa sebuah cahaya baru ke dunia ini", Sakura menatap Sasori kemudian memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi. "Aku kan tidak bisa, makanya aku benci dengan kata menikah"

"Kenapa kau bisa sebahagia itu menceritakannya?", Tanya Sasori heran.

"Memangnya aku harus menangis? Mencapai umur 20 tahun saja aku tidak mungkin mampu aku pasti sudah ma…"

"Hentikan"

"Ehhh?"

Sasori terdiam sejenak, ia menatap Sakura dengan sorot matanya yang tajam, siluet cahaya senja menampilkan wajahnya yang terlihat semakin tampan. Rahang bawahnya mengeras.

"Kau berkata seperti itu malah membuat masalahku semakin banyak"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Itu dia!"

Suara keras itu mengagetkan Sasori dan Sakura, sontak saja membuat keduanya langsung melengah kebelakang. Sasori membulatkan matanya kaget karena ia sangat mengenal 3 orang yang pernah dihajarnya sebelumnya, kemudian 1 orang lagi yang belum sempat ia pukul. Sakura hanya menampilkan mimik kebingungan karena saat ini ia berada dalam situasi yang tidak bersahabat, seakan peka dengan keadaan, Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi di punggung tegap Sasori. Sasori melengah sedikit kebelakangnya dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Kabuto?", Tanya Sasori dingin. Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum remeh dan menepuk tangannya.

"Aku datang untuk berterimakasih kau meninggalkan Karin"

"Ya, terimakasih kembali kau menjauhkan kesialan itu dariku"

"Apa kau bilang!", teriak Kabuto marah. "kalian pernah hampir mati berhadapan dengan bayi merah ini, kan? Silahkan balas semua dendam kalian, juga kepada gadis itu"

Tanpa perintah dua kali, keempat pemuda itu langsung berlari mendekati Sasori, sedangkan Sasori langsung mendorong Sakura jauh dan menerjang 2 orang lelaki di depannya.

"Pergi, Sakura", kata Sasori dingin dan masih tenang menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang nyaris mengenai wajah tampannya. Sakura yang mengerti kehadirannya akan merepotkan Sasori langsung berlari dan dengan tanggap ia mencari no hp Sasuke.

"jangan biarkan gadis itu lari", teriak Kabuto dan pria berambut kuning dengan tindik yang menghiasi wajahnya siap-siap berlari namun dengan cepat Sasori menendang paha belakang lelaki itu.

"Sasuke, cepat datang atau bawa bala bantuan… sasori… kami diserang di sungai Hideki. Cepat!", Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat terbaiknya tapi ia yakin Sasuke cukup pintar mencerna kalimatnya barusan. Suara pukulan demi pukulan itu membuat Sakura menghentikan larinya dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menengok kebelakang.

"Sa..sori…", Sakura terbelalak melihat Sasori telah dipegang oleh dua anak buah pemuda berkacamata itu, sedangkan yang lainnya menghajar Sasori dengan membabi buta. Sakura bergerak cepat mengambil sebongkah kayu besar dan berlari menuju kearah Sasori berada.

"Suntikkan racunnya, pein!", teriak Kabuto. Pemuda itu membongkar tas kecilnya kemudian mengambil suntikan yang sudah mereka beri racun mematikan, tanpa melihat suntikan tersebut, Pein menusukkannya ke lengan kiri Sasori dan membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan dan penuh amarah.

"Baka, bukan yang itu! Warna cairannya bening! Kuso, cari lagi…. akhhh!"

Bhuaaaghh!

Sasori sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura terengah-engah memikul kayu seberat itu dan sukses membuat jidat Kabuto mengalami pendarahan parah.

"Bodoh, jangan ke sini!", teriak Sasori marah dan menyadari pegangan kedua orang dibelakangnya sedikit melonggar, ia langsung menyikut keduanya dan menendangnya dengan membabi buta. Otak cerdasnya bekerja langsung merampas tas milik pein dan memukul tengkuk belakang Pein dengan keras hingga pingsan. "Syukurlah aku tidak luka-luka, sial"

"Beraninya kau memukulku, pelacuuur!", teriak Kabuto dan langsung mencekik leher Sakura. Sakura memekik kesakitan dan berusaha menggapai wajah Kabuto. Kabuto mendorong Sakura hingga terbaring ditanah dan semakin mengencangkan cengkraman tangannya yang besar ke leher Sakura.

"Pacarmu itu yang pelacur, BRENGSEEEKKK!", hantaman mematikan langsung mendarat di pipi Kabuto dan pemuda itu terjungkal jauh kebelakang akibat menerima serangan itu.

Sasori melengah dan menghela nafas lega melihat Sasuke datang disaat yang tepat. Tidak, bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi beberapa orang polisi yang langsung berlari kearahnya. Ia langsung berlari terseok-seok kearah Sakura yang masih terbaring di sana.

"Hey", Sasori sedikit panik karena gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri, ia mengangkat pelan kepala Sakura dan jarinya menempel ke leher Sakura yang memerah. Kemudian ia bernafas lega. "Hhh, syukurlah", ia tidak berniat menyadarkan gadis yang ada dipangkuannya, biarlah gadis ini terlelap karena pasti sangat shok dengan kejadian ini.

"Sakura, hehh bodoh, bangun. Ck, kau ini memang suka merepotkanku. Sasori, kau baik-baik saja? Ayo ke ambulance", Sasuke dengan sigap mengangkat Sakura dan menunggu Sasori yang kelihatannya susah sekali berdiri. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju ambulance dan membiarkan para polisi menangkap 4 orang tersebut. Meskipun Sasori belum puas karena ia merasa kalah total hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuntutiku?", Tanya Sasori malas. Ia menutup bukunya dan menatap sinis gadis manis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Menemanimu"

"Aku tidak keberatan sendirian. Apa kau tidak bosan menungguku?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Hmm, iya sih aku bosan. Tapi pasti Sasori juga bosan, kan?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kemarin, hebat juga kau tidak luka sama sekali dihajar mereka"

"Aku memang benci darahku sendiri, makanya tidak kubiarkan mereka keluar"

"Kenapa? Kau takut luka, ya"

"Kau banyak tanya", Sasori membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan bacaannya. Tidak, dia tidak membaca kalimat-perkalimat di bukunya, melainkan memikirkan sesuatu yang berusaha ia lupakan, tapi ada saja yang membuatnya teringat.

"Kau jangan menggangguku, aku muak denganmu", Sasori langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan tidak mempeerdulikan Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Ya, sebaiknya gadis itu tidak perlu mendekatinya, suatu saat nanti pasti ia akan meninggalkannya. Seperti Karin, yang berjanji menerima dan akan menyemangatinya setiap hari, namun sekarang meninggalkannya.

Tuk!

Sakura membungkuk mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh dari kantong jaket Sasori.

"_AZT_?", kata Sakura membaca bungkusan putih itu. Sasori menghentikan langkahnya dan matanya membulat kaget. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya yang tipis dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

"Ini apa, Sasori?"

Sasori langsung berbalik arah dan merampas bungkusan itu dengan kasar sehingga membuat Sakura meringis karena gelang yang Sasori pakai menggesek keras dipergelangan tangannya. Sasori melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah gadis itu, kemudian meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

"Sasori, kau sedang menyembunyikan apa?", guman Sakura dengan mimik sedih.

.

.

.

"_AZT_….", tangan lincah Sakura mengetik keyboard laptopnya, tampak dilayar monitornya sudah terbuka laman pencarian. Jarinya sedikit gemetar untuk menekan tombol ENTER. Dalam hati ia sudah merasa tidak enak dengan 3 huruf yang membuatnya penasaran beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan ia tidak tau apa yang ada di dalam bungkusan plastik putih itu, sudah pasti itu obat karena Sakura sempat membaca nama Rumah Sakit itu.

Tap!

Sakura menekan ENTER dan matanya melotot membaca judul-judul yang berkaitan dengan 3 huruf itu. AZT (Zidovudine), Fakta-fakta obat HIV (AZT), Profil obat-obat HIV, Efek samping obat HIV (ARV) Zidovudine (AZT).

"Kenapa semuanya tentang HIV?", guman Sakura dengan nada gemetar. Kemudian mengklik salah satu website mengenai AZT.

"AZT adalah obat pertama yang disetujui untuk mengobati HIV. Obat ini termasuk golongan analog nukleosida atau _nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor_…", mata Sakura menyendu dan menghempaskan punggung kecilnya ke kursi. Kenapa Sasori memiliki obat itu? Apa dia…? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Mungkin dia membelikan obat untuk orang lain. Biasanya orang yang memiliki penyakit tersebut pasti malu membeli.. tunggu, itu kan tidak mungkin dijual di apotek-apotek biasa.

"Arrghhh!", Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sasori…", lirihnya. Apa benar ia harus menjauhi lelaki itu, tapi Sakura harus mengetahui kebenarannya. Jika itu memang benar, kenapa Sasori bisa mendapatkan penyakit itu, apa dia orang selalu melakukan hal….?

**TBC**

_Belum nyelesaian yg satu, malah buat yg baru… author ini memang kbnyakan ide #dibom. Gak tau kenapa wktu lagi asik dengar lagu Letto-Menyambut Janji, author lagi membayangkan video klip berdasarkan imajinasi yg sudah tertera di certa ini. Tp lirik am idenya nyambung darimana, y? Author jg bingung. Hehehehe. Sebenarnya yg mau author pake itu si Sasuke #dichidori. Memang sih wajahnya dingin, cocok kayak org punya masalah besar, tapi…. Sasuke itu tipe sadistic, matanya terlalu tajam. Kalau Sasori kan berwajah imut dan tatapannya itu lohh sayu-sayu sendu, jadi cocok kayak org sakit. Khikhikhiiii…_

_Thanks utk yg baca apalagi ngeriview. _


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aku tenggelam dalam keramaian dan berjuta kebahagiaan. Tapi aku merasa sepi berada disana... aku menunggu jemputanMu, Tuhan"_

**SASORI SENDU**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasori Akasuna &amp; Sakura Haruno

Rated : T semi M (mungkin)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama

OOC, Gaje, gak enak dibaca dan dilidah (?)

Chapter 2

_PLAKKK!_

_Tamparan panas dari sang nenek tidak bisa mengobati luka sakit dihatinya. Pria bermata hazel itu hanya memandang sayu lantai di bawahnya. Ia tidak sanggup memandang wajah neneknya yang sudah banjir dengan air mata kekecewaan._

_"__Berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri, haaah! Siapa wanita yang sudah menulari penyakit itu kepadamu, dasar bocah bodooh! Atau kau mengikuti jejak keji ayahmu! Aku sudah berupaya untuk mengajarimu menjadi anak baik, Sasori", suara Nenek Chio yang mulai memelan karena isak tangisnya membuat Sasori ingin pergi ke kamar. Karena ia tidak sanggup melihat nenek yang disayanginya kecewa. Mulut pucatnya terus mengatup namun sedikit bergerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak bisa terucap._

_"__Bicaralah, sayang. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu", kini suara sang nenek melemah dan memohon agar cucu satu-satunya bisa berbagi masalah dengannya. Ia sangat yakin, cucunya tidak mungkin bermain dengan gadis-gadis nakal. Yang ia tau, Sasori sangat cuek dengan gadis yang selalu menyorakinya dan hanya mencintai satu gadis yaitu Karin Uzumaki._

_"__Suntikan itu... ", bibir Sasori bergetar dan ia merasa tidak sanggup menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tidak mengotori bumi, ya, ia sudah merasa semua yang ada di dirinya adalah kotoran yang berbahaya._

_"__Sasori-kun"_

_Dhegh!_

"SASORIIIII-KKUNNN!"

Sasori spontan duduk dan langsung memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat akibat gerakan refleks itu. Mata nya melirik sadis ke arah orang disampingnya yang sekarang tersenyum manis tanpa dosa.

_'__Apa anak ini memang selalu singgah di rumahmu, Sasuke!'_, geram Sasori. Sepertinya ia harus tinggal dirumah kedua ayahnya guna menghindari gadis pinky super berisik ini. Lagipula, walaupun tampang gadis ini bodoh, dia tidak mungkin tidak penasaran dengan hasil penemuannya kemarin. Dia pasti sudah mengetahui itu melalui internet.

"Sedang apa kau?", tanya Sasori tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Aku dan Sasuke teman satu kelompok belajar dan sekalian ingin bertemu denganmu", katanya dengan nada polos.

Sasori tersenyum miris. Apa anak ini berusaha menghiburku? "Kau sudah tau, kan, Sakura? Tentang kemarin"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura, berhentilah mengasihaniku"

"Ahh, obat itu, ya! Memangnya itu obat apa? Jangan-jangan obat perangsang!"

Sasori spontan memplototi Sakura yang seenaknya mengatakan itu adalah obat perangsang, apakah karena penyakit ini wajah Sasori menjadi terlihat mesum. "Itu bukan obat yang seperti itu!", jawab Sasori jengkel. Hm, sepertinya gadis ini memang bodoh, dia tidak tau apa-apa?

"Sasori-kun, sepertinya kau tertular mesum karena terlalu lama berteman dengan Sasuke-kun"

Pletak! Dengan sadisnya Sasuke memukul kepala Sakura menggunakan kamus. Sang korban hanya meringis dan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Abaikan saja anak ini, dia memang suka berbicara seenaknya" Sasuke duduk disamping Sasori dan menyodorkan botol minuman soda kesukaan Sasori.

"Sasu-kun, bukannya aku ini tamu, kenapa tidak membawakanku minuman?", tanya Sakura dengan wajah cemberut. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli. "Kau kan biasanya mengambil minuman sendiri, sana ambil di dapur", kata Sasuke mengusir.

"Kalian ini homo, ya?"

BRUMMMPHH!

Sasori dan Sasuke menyemburkan minuman dari mulut secara bersamaan dan membuat Sakura bergidik jijik. Apakah omongannya barusan salah besar. Ya, memang salah besar, sih. Kenapa tiba-tiba menohok pernyataan yang sangat dibenci oleh para lelaki normal seperti mereka.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hah?", tanya Sasuke sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan kasar begitu pula dengan Sasori.

"Ka..kalian terlihat romantis sekali, sih. Lagipula kau selama ini tidak punya pacar dan cuek dengan perempuan, Sasuke-kun!", tangan Sakura menunjuk tepat ke arah Sasuke dan untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke mengalami kesialan karena tidak sengaja memasukkan tissue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bersyukurlah aku pernah berpacaran dengan perempuan walaupun seorang iblis", guman Sasori seolah meledek Sasuke yang memang tak pernah berkencan dengan gadis manapun.

"Ehh, Sasori pernah punya pacar. Wuaahh, siapa gadis itu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasori tertegun beberapa saat. Entah kenapa kalimat yang dikeluarkan gadis itu selalu membawanya ke masalah yang suram. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang dirinya.

"Sakura, kkau...", belum sempat Sasuke ingin menjitak kepala Sakura lagi, Sasori menahannya.

"Gadis itu seorang bidadari yang sedang menyembunyikan sayap iblisnya", mata bening sang hazel itu menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, entah apa makna dari tatapan itu yang sedikit membuat Sakura tertegun. "Entah sesakit apa ia membuat luka, aku sangat mencintainya"

Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dan segera bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia bahkan bingung kenapa ia harus menampilkan ekspresi meyakinkan ke arah Sakura. Apakah ia terlalu percaya diri bahwa Sakura akan menyukainya. Ah, Sasori hanya berusaha membuat gadis itu yakin bahwa tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh hati sang Akasuna selain Karin. Ya, sepertinya ide nya ini tidak buruk juga.

Tanpa ia sadari, kedua insan yang terduduk di ruang tamu itu hanya menunduk dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar kebohongan temannya itu. Untuk apa ia berbohong dengan Sakura, toh Sakura juga tidak butuh pernyataan Sasori barusan, kan?

"Wajahnya yang sedang berbohong itu terlihat menyakitkan"

Sasuke kaget mendengar gumanan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura ini apa, kenapa ia bisa tau hanya dengan melihat ekspresi seseorang? Setaunya anak ini adalah seseorang yang merepotkan dan harus berada dibawah pengawasannya.

"Sakura, biarkan dia sendiri. Ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini", Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan mulai membuka buku pelajaran. Sengaja membiarkan Sasori yang sekarang entah pergi kemana. Ya, itulah sifatnya dari dulu.

00000000000000

**SASORI POV**

Kenapa dia selalu membawaku ke masa lalu? Aku tidak bisa melampiaskan amarahku kepada orang yang tidak mengerti masalahku. Bukan, bukan salah mereka jika bertanya. Aku hanya terlarut dalam masalah besar yang bahkan tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku hanya berharap kematian akan datang menyelamatku, hanya kematian saja yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Tuhan, kali ini jangan perkenalkan aku dengan sebuah cinta lagi. Perasaan istimewa itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk ku miliki. Aku memang terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku hanya menghindari perasaan yang menyakitkan. Menurutku gadis itu akan bertindak lebih jauh untuk masuk ke dalam hidupku yang kelam.

"Dia juga sakit", aku bergumam dan menyandarkan tubuhku ke batang pohon yang besar. Sakura... gadis itu juga sama sepertiku. Tidak bisa mengharapkan masa depan dan hanya menunggu kapan bertemu dengan kematian.

Aku benar-benar mengharapkan kematian secepatnya sebelum virus ini berkembang biak lebih mengerikan lagi. Aku tidak munafik, aku takut melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan akan muncul dibagian luar tubuhku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi ini semua.

Sejauh ini, cukup Sasuke sebagai teman terbaikku dan Karin cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Aku tidak ingin mengenal lebih jauh lagi orang-orang di dunia ini. Semakin banyak yang ku kenal, maka semakin sulit aku ingin pergi.

Bunuh diri? Walaupun aku terlihat tidak baik, tapi aku tidak ingin melangkahi takdir dan menentang larangan Tuhan. Untuk apa aku bunuh diri jika aku sudah memiliki jadwal kematian yang dekat.

"Aku bingung..."

**END POV**

0000000000000

Ke esokan harinya...

Sakura melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar dari Rumah Sakit Konoha, ia tersenyum kecil melihat selembar kertas yang berisikan hasil cek kesehatannya barusan. Entah apa makna dari senyuman gadis itu, apakah hasilnya sebagus senyumannya. Ia memeluk erat lembaran itu dan memperlebar senyumannya. Memandang ke arah langit biru yang saat ini sangat cerah.

"Tuhan, dunia ini indah", katanya dengan wajah memerah. Ia lalu membuka ransel merahnya dan menyimpan lembaran itu ke dalam.

_Trtttttt_

Sakura buru-buru mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Bola matanya berputar bosan melihat siapa penelponnya.

"Ada apa sih menelponku terus, berisik tau!"

_"__KAU ADA DIMANA, JIDAT!"_

Sakura menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Suara Sasuke kali ini sangat membahayakan indera pendengarannya.

"Dari rumah sakit, kenapa?"fanfiction

_"__Hari ini ulang tahun Naruto, kau tidak melupakannya kan?"_

"Ahh, benar. Baik, aku akan kesana"

_"__Bagaimana hasilnya?"_

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

_"__Kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu, perasaan makin hari obatmu itu semakin banyak"_

"Ah, kau itu cerewet, Sasuke-kun"

_Pip!_

Tanpa ba bi bu, Sakura langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas ke toko untuk membelikan kado.

Dibelakang Sakura, Sasori juga baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit yang sama. Ia memandangi kertas yang ia pegang dengan mata sendunya. Rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergemeretak menahan kekecewaan. Ia meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Dunia ini kejam", hazelnya yang rapuh memandang langit biru, meskipun indah namun yang ia lihat seperti keindahan yang mengejeknya. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Berat rasanya menjadi orang yang sangat kotor dan menjijikkan, penyakit ini telah menculik cita-citanya, merampas hal indah yang ia miliki dan mengasingkannya dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Trrrttttt

Dengan malas ia mengambil handphonenya dan mendengus kesal akibat penelpon itu.

"Kau ini berisik sekali!"

_"__Ada apa hari ini? Kenapa kalian membentakku di awal percakapan?"_

"Kenapa menelponku?"

_"__Kau mau ikut ke ulang tahun naruto, tidak? Disana menyediakan makanan dan minuman berbungkus kok"_

"Aku sibuk"

_"__Hasilnya bagaimana?"_

"Tidak tau"

_Pip!_

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko yang berada tepat di depan rumah sakit. Setidaknya dia akan menitip hadiah saja, lagipula dia benci pesta dan bersenang-senang.

00000000000

Sakura mengelilingi isi toko dengan wajah frustasi, bukan karena bingung dengan hadiah Naruto, tapi ia stres melihat banyak benda lucu yang ingin ia miliki dan mengkoleksinya di kamar. Untuk hadiah Naruto dia sudah menemukannya, namun ia masih bingung ingin membeli apa untuk diri sendiri.

Sasori yang tidak tau menahu jika Sakura juga berkeliaran disini juga berputar-putar mencari hadiah yang pas. Namun, mata jelinya menangkap sosok yang sangat fenomenal karena memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dari yang lain dan paling cerah sendiri. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kenapa harus bertemu lagi dengan anak itu? Tapi, Sasori tetap bersikap sewajarnya dan menyibukkan diri untuk memilih barang.

"Hahaha, boneka monyetnya lucu! Warnanya biru tua, aku jadi seperti melihat Sasuke-kun", kata Sakura polos sambil menahan ketawanya. Sasori yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Sakura. Wajah setampan Sasuke dimirip-miripkan dengan monyet, itu penghinaan terbesar bagi Uchiha.

"Eh, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan boneka lumba-lumba merah ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat Sasori-kun"

Sasori tertegun, kenapa sekarang malah dirinya yang disandingkan dengan lumba-lumba berwarna merah? Selera gadis ini memang aneh.

"Wuahh, Sasori-kun, mulai malam ini kau akan tidur bersamaku, ya"

Spontan wajah Sasori memerah meskipun ia tau, gadis bodoh yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan payah ini sedang bercakap dengan boneka, bukan dengan dirinya. Tapi, tetap saja Sasori merasa seperti ajakan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mengusir segala pikiran mengerikan yang muncul di otaknya.

Ia melirik Sakura yang sudah pergi ke arah kasir. "Hhh,", ia menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya gadis itu pergi. Sasori secara tidak sadar melihat ke arah boneka kucing berwarna pink berpita merah, ia menarik ujung bibirnya. Sepertinya ia juga melihat sesuatu yang mirip Sakura.

00000000000000000

"Sasori sialan!", umpat Sasuke ke arah handphone nya sendiri. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang. Ia mengutuk temannya yang sengaja mematikan handphonenya guna tidak datang ke pesta itu. Walaupun ia menitipkan hadiah, tetap saja Sasuke kesal.

"Oi, teme, mana Sakura-chan?", tanya Naruto.

"Kau seperti baru mengenal Sakura saja, dia pasti masih di kamar dan bingung menggunakan gaun apa", jawab Sasuke yang masih kesal.

"Ini hadiah dari Sakura-chan, lohhhh sejak kapan ia datang?", tanya Naruto melihat bungkusan yang diberi oleh pelayannya.

Alis Sasuke mengerut, mana mungkin mata tajamnya tidak bisa mendeteksi kehadiran sosok terang mentereng yang dari jauh saja sudah bisa ia kenali. "Aku akan menelponnya"

0000000000000

Sasori melempar batu-batu kecil yang berada di sekitarnya ke arah sungai. Ia tidak munafik, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Ia mulai memflashback dimana ia bisa tertawa bersama teman-temannya, saling merangkul, makan bersama dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan. Hidup menyendiri dan bersikap sok tidak peduli dengan keramaian itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Semua yang ia jalani sangat menyiksanya.

Cup!

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya, Sasori yang kaget mendadak menoleh ke samping kirinya dan nyaris berteriak melihat penampakan wajah lumba-lumba berwarna merah tepat di depan wajahnya. Mungkin setelah ini ada penyakit baru yang akan hinggap di tubuhnya gara-gara boneka ini.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasori-kun?", tanya sang pelaku pemilik boneka mengerikan itu dengan wajah polos. Sasori melirik sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sungai. Persetan menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah diketahui jawabannya itu.

"Tempat ini indah, yaa", tanpa izin Sasori, Sakura dengan lugunya duduk di sampingnya errr dan bersama lumba-lumba aneh itu. Sudah aneh, bentuknya jumbo pula, membuat Sasori takut, bahkan melirik saja enggan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya Sasori

"Aku tersesat dan aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Sasori-kun"

Sasori bukan orang bodoh yang akan percaya dengan jawaban itu. Pasti Sakura memergokinya disini dan membatalkan kedatangannya ke pesta Naruto. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lega, sebenarnya barusan ia memang sangat kesepian dan ingin ada teman ngobrol, walaupun ia malas bicara.

"Sasori-kun, perkenalkan... dia pacar baruku loh", kata Sakura mendekatkan boneka nya ke arah Sasori. Sasori meliriknya aneh.

"Namanya Sasori juga"

"hah?", Sasori hanya melongo bingung dan membuang mukanya yang memerah. Ia harus melawan perasaan ke 'GR' an ini. Namanya juga anak perempuan, pasti senang bermain boneka kan. Tidak perlu dibawa perasaan.

"Sakura, jauhkan boneka itu. Tampangnya menyebalkan dan aneh", kata Sasori.

"Ya ini memang mirip Sasori yang asli, wajar saja menyebalkan dan aneh", jawab Sakura. Wajah Sasori makin dongkol mendengar ucapan gadis menyebalkan disebelahnya, sebenarnya gadis ini datang untuk menghibur atau apa, sih?

"Sasoriiii... sepertinya aku beruntung memilikimuuu!", Sakura dengan girangnya memeluk boneka yang besar nan gendut itu, bentuknya emang terlihat sangat enak dipeluk. Sasori mendengus saja melihat aksi kekanakan Sakura. Ya, begitulah perempuan, sangat berlebihan dengan barang-barang lucu.

"Wuaaahh, sepertinya yang disana sangat menyenangkan! Ayo Sasori, kita kesana", Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan siap-siap untuk berlari ke arah tempat yang di incarnya. Tapi, baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, tangan kekar pemuda itu langsung memegang lengan Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasori yang bertindak tibatiba seperti itu. Masih penuh kebingungan, Sakura terus menatap Sasori yang masih memandag lurus ke arah sungai tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sasori-kun?", panggil Sakura dengan hati-hati. Ia hanya mendengar helaan nafas berat dari pemuda berwajah manis tapi misterius itu.

"Jangan pergi"

**TBC**

_Ahahahahahahahahahahaha, author minta maaf jika telat. Hiks... maklum saja ya karena jadwal yang tidak memungkinkan dan ide yang aaaarghhh! Sudahlah. Maaf jika terlalu berbelit-belit dan menunggu lama atas kelanjutannya._

_I love Reader!_


End file.
